The Butterflies Of Swan Queen - Prompts
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: One or two shots from prompts you can suggest me on the Facebook Page "The Butterflies Of Swan Queen" or at my tumblr fuckingtasticswanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm still into you_

"Did you really think we were that **stupid**?" Emma yelled at Graham, who had his face paler than a dead man. She was pissed off, actually she was beyond mad.

Regina stood next to her, lips pierced and eyes darkened. She was mad too, as everyone at the annual Storybrooke final year party.

"I believe you've just lost your job, Graham. Consider tonight your last night on Storybrooke's sheriff station. And our casual intercourse sessions, over." That was all Regina said, turning on her heels and starting to walk between the crowds. Emma stood there, holding Graham shirt's collar with both of her hands. Her eyes were wide opened. She was about to punch him, but to be honest; she didn't want to create a huge mess off of this topic. Pushing him away, Emma gave him one last fiery look and started walking on Regina's direction.

**-A few minutes ago-**

_Leroy was laughing next to Graham, who was holding a bottle of beer. The sheriff was telling him all about how he was dating two girls at the same time, but neither of them having a clue of Emma listening attentively to both men conversation. _

"_So the mayor and your assistant? You're a rock-star kid. You must actually have quite a… Charm with them. Bet it's hard to keep them oblivious of what you're doing wi—" Emma interrupted pushing Leroy away, grabbing her boss by his jacket _

"_Oh I'm sorry to interrupt your man-whore talk, but I might have heard that you're, and I quote, banging me and the mayor." She yelled into his face, standing on her tip toes to reach the Sheriff's height. Graham gulped, looking at the people starting to circle them _

"_Emma, I can ex-explain! I-I can b-but not here." _

"_Not here my a—"_

_Emma was cut off by Regina's arm, pulling her away "What's this all nonsense's speech from your part Miss Swan?" She asked looking at the mad blonde, who stepped back due to the Mayor's hand on her elbow "He was telling Leroy about our relationship, but then, Mister –I can't keep it into my pants- Confessed he was actually having a sexual relationship with you, too." She said looking at her and then back at Graham, shooting a warning glance. "I thought we agreed to keep it secret, Sheriff." Regina said, earning a shocked look from Emma._

**- Back to present -**

After walking out the party, she paced around at the back of Granny's, her heels clicking on the floor. Rain stopped falling just a minutes ago, which left the sideways wet and slippery. Without warning, she slipped, almost falling onto her back when a couple of strong arms held her before she hit the ground "Got ya." Emma said, pulling her back to a standing position. "What are you doing outside here, Miss Swan?" Regina said under her breath, straightening her skirt and brushing invisible dust out of her sleeves "I came looking for you, _Regina_." She said looking at the older woman "I don't request any of your services _Emma._" She said shooting a glance at the blonde "I didn't mean it as a professional way." Stepping closer to the brunette, Emma sighed "If I'd have known about you and Graham, I'd not have accepted to be into a sexual relationship with him." She said out of breath as she was actually freezing outside "its fine Miss Swan. You could've not known. You weren't supposed to, either way."

"Yeah, I guess so." Scratching her scalp, Emma hesitated, looking at the Mayor in front of her.

Stepping closer, she smiled, placing her hand on Regina's cheek, cupping it "After all this time, I'm still into you." She said, repeating the song's lyrics that were playing inside the party they had left a couple of minutes ago "What?" The Mayor asked puzzled, laughing a little "I've always liked you Regina. If I haven't said anything at all was because I was scared of your reaction. And accepting Graham's proposal would mean that I'd get somehow a chance to forget about you. But I'm still into you."

Regina smiled and looked at Emma, staring right into the blonde's green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Slippery Christmas._

"Learning to be more careful takes time, dear. But it's worth it." Regina said, pressing her hand with a gauze and disinfectant to Emma's forehead. She had been hanging the Christmas lights outside their new house when her stair slipped away and she fell, hitting her head against the ground. As soon as the sound of a body hitting the ground reached Regina's ear, she ran outside, suspecting the worst. She found her girlfriend flat on her stomach, groaning at the sudden change of scenario. She was tangled between the lights and some adorns the mayor bought for the holidays.

Now, the two women were on their new kitchen, Emma sitting on the counter and Regina healing the small but bleeding cut she got on her forehead due to the fall. It wasn't a big deal, but it was bleeding and the Mayor was worried "Why don't you use your magic to heal it? It actually hurts a lot." Emma said huffing, and pouting to the brunette "Maybe because I promised our son I wouldn't use magic anymore." She said looking with a small smile to the blonde, after removing the gauze as the cut stopped bleeding "I won't tell him, I promise. It'll be our little secret. Like when I told my mom I was single when I first started dating you." She said smiling widely at the memory of her mother's priceless face at the confession of her daughter when she told her she was moving in with Regina to a new house. "Please?" She said pouting again "Okay fine. But _promise _me you won't tell him. He's on his way of liking me back… And you know how long that took." Emma nodded and smiled reassuringly at Regina.

Holding her hand up, and passing it in front of the blonde's head, Regina let out some of purple smoke out of it, making the small cut start to reduce to the point that no one could ever tell Emma got cut, at least there. A warm sensation covered Emma's body, making her close her eyes, holding them closed even after the hand of the Mayor was away from her forehead "Thank you baby." She said with her eyes still closed.

"You don't need to close your eyes. I don't get a huge mole on the tip of my nose or my skin green when I practice magic." Regina said laughing a little, earning a chuckle from her girlfriend. "Oh shut it." Emma said laughing and pulling her close with her legs to kiss her softly and slowly, while outside the warm and comfortable house, snow started to fall announcing Christmas was just around the corner.


	3. The Perks Of Dating Emma Swan

Nervous were literally consuming the blonde. Her girlfriend; her _sexy, royal _and _oh so fancy _girlfriend was 20 minutes late for their date. She wasn't _ever_ late for a date. And if that was the case, she would let her know by a text message or a phone call. But she haven't heard of Regina since this morning when they shared a heavy and hot make out session on Emma's patrol car when she dropped her on the Mayor's office. She spent all day being nervous about what she wanted to do tonight. Tonight it was their 2 years anniversary. 2 years ago, the blonde walked into the brunette's entrance hall. She could recall it like if it was yesterday.

_Her boots gnashed against the wet sideway once she got out of her car. She was determined to doing what she spent all week planning to do ever since she shared a shy kiss with the woman she was about to ask out. Almost slipping on the way to the entrance, she grabbed herself from the white columns on the stairs and stood straight, taking one shaky breath, preparing herself for whatever the answer could be. _

_Knocking on the wooden door with the golden "108" number hanging there, she swayed on her heels, sliding her hands into her jeans' pockets, waiting for the familiar clicking on the marbled floor. But instead, the door opened suddenly, making her startle on her place "Miss Swan. Can I help you?" The brunette woman asked, looking right into green eyes with a small smile. She had her shirt barely unbuttoned and her heels were off. She looked smaller, simpler. But still beautiful. Her hand was holding a glass of cider, and her lipstick relayed on the small object. _

_Emma smirked and looked at Regina and let out a sigh "Would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked ready for a slap on the face or a door slamming. But instead, she heard a soft laughter "What took you so long __**Emma**__?" Her name rolled out of the petite woman's tongue, making Emma feel her knees weakening "I—"She couldn't find the right words. She suddenly forgot how to speak. "Tomorrow. Pick me up for lunch from my office. I'll cook for you." She said smiling widely. "Don't be late. 11:30. I'll be waiting." She said displaying her most sexy smile, kissing the blonde's corner of her mouth before pulling away and winking, while closing her door. _

_Standing there, Emma let the information sink and a huge smile curved into her lips "YES! You got it Swa-aan!" She said on a childish celebration song, before leaving the porch. "Tomorrow. 11:30. Got to be here at 11:20." She said smiling and walking back to her car._

Now, she was standing here, at their house, with a glass of whisky resting next to her as she sat on the couch. She had set the fireplace, left Henry with Ruby & Belle for a movies night and ordered pizza for Granny's. She only needed her girlfriend here for the evening to be perfect. Her lips lingered on the rim of the glass, as she stared to the fire. She was ready for this.

Hearing the door opening and closing, she smiled widely. She was beyond ready.

The familiar click of heels on the floor brought her out of her thoughts "Sorry, dear. Took a while longer to finish some paperw—" But the brunette was cut off by her girlfriend's lips crashing against hers. Smiling, she returned the kiss, caressing the other woman's cheeks with her thumbs "its okay. Pizza it's not close to cold." She interlocked their fingers together and drove them to the couch.

Sitting down, Regina threw her head back, sliding her fingers into her hair, gently combing it. It was a delightful sight for Emma. She always loved how flawless her girlfriend was. "Seeing something you like _Miss Swan_?" Regina said, noticing Emma's eyes on her even with hers closed. She just knew the other woman that well. "Yeah. The Mayor of Storybrooke." She said smiling stupidly.

After sharing each other's day, Emma opened the pizza box, smiling widely. Taking a selected slice, she placed it on a plate and handed it to Regina, grabbing another for herself. She stared at the other woman, expecting for her to realize about the odd on the pizza.

Regina took a small bite, and smiled at Emma, chewing slowly. Suddenly, a bright piece of metal shinning over the pizza called her attention. Grabbing the small object with her free hand, Regina's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her girlfriend in pure awe. "Yes. It's an-an enga-gement ri-ring. I-I am not-not good at this kind of things but I didn't want to be average and boring and-and pizza seemed a perfectly good idea cause you wouldn't see it com—" The blonde's ramble got cut off by her girlfriend's lips "Shut up." She said smiling at her "Regina, look, I know our paths were messy at first. That we _hated_ each other. But… I love you. I love _you_ Regina Mills. And I'd be honored if you'd let me have magical babies with you and raise our teenager together as good as we've been doing it for the past two years. Now… The question here is… Regina, would you marry me?" She asked with tears streaming down her face as she was completely nervous but confident of her words and feelings "I will consider it." The mayor said, pulling out her best Evil Queen façade. Emma looked at her puzzled, until the other woman burst out laughing and nodded "Yes. Emma, Yes. Now and forever I'd marry you thousands of times."

That night, their love was sealed by a promise. To love each other, always and forever.


End file.
